Sex slave
by AmutoLemon L
Summary: Amu was kidnapped she it's forced and trained as a sex slave. What will her boss think about her?


"I want this one" The mad said and put a small photo on the table.

"Yes, sir" The guard replied bowing

"Train her for one week, if she's not ready by Monday, i will kill her."

"Yes sir" The guard replied again and left the office.

_'This will be pretty interesting..'_ The man thought and sat at his desk.

_**Somewhere else..**_

"Heeey, wait for me Amu-chan!!" A blond girl said waving.

"Oh, Rima.." Replied a pink haired girl turning around .

"You should wait for me ya know..?"

"Sorry.." Amu replied

"It's okay. Anyways you're prepared for the graduation?" Rima asked.

"Yeah, i guess so."

"Mee too.. But i still can't believe that the school is finally over."

"Um..I guess i will send a letter to the Harward University" ( Maybe that doesn't exist, i just couldn't find and other name soreh ^^) Amu said looking at Rima.

"Yeah, that's cool. But i will go in France to study" Rima replied looking down.

"Really? That's great.." Amu said a bit sad but she tryied to sound cheerfully..

"I guess so, but we'll be far away from each other.." Rima whispered

"I know but we can still keep in touch don't we?" Amu said smiling.

"Yeah, you're right!"

"Hehe, well i guess here our ways are separating, see ya tomorrow at the graduation!~" Amu sang and went in the opposite way.

"See ya.." Rima whispered a bit sad.

_'Um.. i guess i should take a short cut..I can't wait to read the next chapter from my manga_' Amu thought.

"I can't believe here's so dark..It kinda scares me.." Amu whispered but put her earphones in her ears and listened to her iPod.

"You would not believe your eyes..If ten milio- Mfmhmpf" Amu sang but something cut her off. A strange smell came from the piece of cloth and everything went blank.

_'Where am i?'_ Amu thought slowly opening her eyes.

She looked around. It was a red room, on the walls were printed black roses..No windows or something else excluding a king sized bed and a huge Plasma TV.

She tryied to stand up but only then she realized that her arms and legs were tied.

A loud 'thump' was heard as she fell on the hard floor.

"Where the hell am i?!" She screamed and the door started to open a bit. A man in black came in, he had a plate with food and drink.

"Who are you?! Where am i?!" Amu asked scared

"Don't worry i won't hurt you if you follow the orders. And it's none of your business where you are.. If you'll be a good girl you'll leave this place in a week." He said and untied Amu's hands and legs.

"What do you mean?!" She yelled trying to kick him.

"Just watch TV that will be our way of talking..And don't try to escape it's impossible. I will give you food three times per day so don't worry you won't starve. But if you'll try something stupid you may lose your meal.." The mad said and left the room.

"Where the hell i am..?" Amu whispered and started to eat. Soon the TV's screen went white and there appeared a man in black.

"Hello, Miss Hinamori."

"You can talk we'll hear you.."

"Where am I?! And why i am here?!"

"Well you're in a secret place and you're here to be trained."

"Trained? For what?!"

"You'll be trained as a sex slave for our master"

"What?!! I will be trained as a what?!" Amu yelled

"You heard me..Don't try to do anything funny cause you won't get food. Just watch the TV and learn."

"Wait!" She screamed but the screen went white again.

Amu sighed and layied on the bed.

"What i am going to do..? I even didn't had my 1st time.." amu said a few tears forming in her eyes.

"I wonder what they are going to do with me." Suddenly a few moans were heard and Amu looked at the TV.

Her eyes widen as on the screen appered two people having sex.

"Don't tell me that they will make me watch porn all the day!!!" She yelled standing up.

"There's no way they will make me watch that." Amu said and layed on the bed trying to sleep. But the moans were too loud and she couldn't.

_'I guess it can't be that bad if i will watch a bit, will it?'_ Amu thought and opened her eyes.

"She seems in pain, but i can see in her eyes pleasure and lust.." Amu whispred. She felt something warm down there.

_'I can't believe i am this wet only by watchin this..'_ She thought looking at the wet spot on her panties.

Amu watched the Tv for hours, she tryied to sleep but she couldn't. The warm liquid in her panties and the loud moans didn't let her.

''Will this ever end?!" Amu yelled and the TV went white again. She sighed in relief.

"Now, Now Hinamori-san..Don't be so loud. I guess you're already wet from watching this didn't you?"

"Why are you doing this?!" amu yelled again at the TV.

The man ignored her and continued his sentence.

"You better learn everything you see..And don't worry she's not in pain but waves of pleasure..And wait a few moments i sent you a small gift" The man said and porn started to play again. Amu couldn't take it anymore. She tryied to mute the sound but couldn't.

Suddenly an other men came in with a box.

"What is this?" Amu asked

"You'll see" He replied and left.

Amu sighed and went to open the box.

Her eyes widen as there was a small night gown and a few pairs of panties. She blushed.

Amu took the night gown and put it on, it looked very well. She changed her panties but to her amazament in the end of the box there were toys.

Her eyes widen as she saw a huge red dildo there. Also lots other porn toys.

"T-thet are c-crazy.." Amu said afraid.

On the dildo was a piece of paper and a few words in it.

_"It's just a stik in comparation with boss's.." _

"What?!" She said her eyes widen more ( if it was possible). She started to shake.

Amu tryied again to take a nap but as she started to fall asleep the moans become louder and she woke up.

"This is hell" Amu said and started to watch.

Her panties got wet again and she felt the need to be touched.

Amu started to rub her clit with her small fingers making her feel pleasure.

She moaned in sync with the girl on the TV. Amu cumed a few times only by fingering herself.

"Ah, i can't take it anymore" She said taking the dildo.

She poined it at her entrance and teased herself a bit, she played with her clit till cummed again.

Days passed and she did it every day..She pleasured herself after getting wet by watching the porn. Of course as the days passed it started to make her harder and haredr to get wet cause she was't very impressed but thos things anymore.

While she was laying on her bed watching the TV screen went white again and the man appeared.

"Hello Hinamori-san" He said

"Whatever" She growled.

"I hope you had fun, but a week already passed and i hope you're ready for the test. If you can't pass it master will kill you.." He said and the screen went black.

Amu's eyes were widen.. _'I am gonna die if i don't pass the test..'_ she thought.

2 people came in they were tall and had a black mask on their face. Amu's eyes widen as they made her kneel.

"You have 30 seconds to make him cum only by doing blow job. If you won't you're dead." One of them said while the other one let his cock get out from his pants.

"Go!" The man said but Amu didn't even moved. She stared at the man's cock with wide eyes.

"You have oly 25 seconds.. you better start if you don't want to die" The man said.

Amu's eyes widen again and she took the other one's dick in her hands and started to rub it.

He started to get excited, Amu smirked remembering what she saw at the TV. She put in her mouth and started to lick it's head.

The man moaned in pleasure.

"10 seconds" The other one said.

Amu put it totally in her mouth and sucked it.

5 seconds-he was full erect

2 seconds- "Ah, i'm gonna cum!" He screamed in pleasure and cummed in Amu's mouth.

"You did better then i thought." The other one said.

Amu smirked.

"I guess you're ready." He added and they left the room.

Amu sighed. ' I don't know what i am going to do..' She thought laying on the bed.

Amu checked her panties. She even didn't got wet by doing that..

_**Next day..**_

Amu woke up from a nice nap.

_'I hadn't slept like this for some time..'_ She thought The porn movies disappeared after her blowing job and she had slept more now.

A few hours passed and Amu started to get bored. Suddenly two men come in again.

"What?" She asked

"This is the last test" One of them said while the other one was stripping.

"What do you mean?!"

"You have to make him cum more times then you do.."

"Blow job?" She asked bored.

"No.."

Her eyes widen as she understood what he meant. She couldn't lose her virginity.. Not now.

"If you won't you'll die" The man added and left the room.

The other one pushed hor on the bed. Amu tried to struggle but couldn't he was too strong.

He took her night gown and threw it somewhere in the room. She didn't had nothing else on excluding her panties.

The man started to kis her neck. Amu didn't moved but twitched her eye a bit.

He soon came to her breasts and started to play with them. On of his hands touching it and palying with her nipple wihle he sucked the other nipple.

Amu didn't made a sound.

After finishing with her breasts he threw her pans away and put his cock at her entrance. Amu's eyes closed when he entered her. The man broke her wall, small tears rolled down her face but not a sound came from her mouth. He started thruting in her faster and faster moaning loud, Amu was still silent like a fish.

"Ah, you're so tight!" The man screamed cumming inside her. Fortunately he had a condom on.

"Oh, so you didn't come yet, did you?" He asked starting a round two.

**_30 minutes later.._**

The man put on some clothes and left the room. Amu was laying on the bed her eyes widen remembering how she got raped.

She stood there stunned. Her heart beting fast and breathing heavily.

''So how was it?'' One of the men asked the other one.

"She's perfect! Master will love it."

"How many times you cummed?" The other asked again

"7.." He replied looking down

"And her?"

"She.."

"Answer already! I bet she did like double."

"She didn't.." The man replied looking down

"She what?"

"She didn't. I couldn't satisfy her."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

"Then i guess she's really perfect for _him_" The man sighed.

"Yes sir. We'll get here at boss's mansion tomoor at 1st hour"

"Okay"

And they separated.

Meanwhile Amu was sleeping in the bed.

Soon she opened her eyes but couldn't see nothing, she could hear only a few voices talking.

"What the fuck i am blind now or something?" She said more to herself.

"No you're not" A husky voice replied.

"Leave us alone" He continued and she could hear the doors opening and closing.

He untied Amu's arms and legs he also took the piece of cloth from her eyes.

Amu's eyes hurt at the sudden contact with the light but soon they adjusted.

She looked around and saw a man, he had midnight blue hair, blue sapphire eyes and was tall. Amu could also describe him as handsome..

She blushed a bit.

"Where am i?" She whispered

"In my dorm room."He replied. Her eyes widen.

"Why i am here and who are you?" She asked still a bit scared.

"Im Ikuto and oyu're here because i own you.."

"You don't own me!"She ylled sanding up.

"Really? Don't be so sure amu.." He whispered in her ear.

"Why me?" She whispered falling on her knees.

"Because you interest me" Ikuto replied.

"You can't own me. No , no.." she said shaking her head.

"I can, cause now, youre my sex slave." He said smiply.

"I am not going to" she said crossing her arms.

"Oh really?" He asked smirking

"Yes and you can't make me."

"Don't be so sure.." He smirked and psuhed her on the bed. Ikuto on top of her.

To his luck she was wearing only a pair of short-shorts and a white tank top.

"Wha-" she tryied to say but was cut off by Ikuto while pressing his lips against hers.

It felt so warm and soft. At least that's they thought at the contact. He slid his tongues in her mouth and she gladly let him in.

A small rivalry dance started between the two of them.

Which made them pant and breath heavily after separating. Ikuto smirking and continued his job.

He was totally stunned by this girl and attracted in a strange way.

Ikuto started to give her buterflie kisses down her neck to her chest, finding the tank top in the way Ikuto took it off Amu and threw it somewhere in the room.

It let her bra show up and ikuto smirked.

He kissed her chest till he touched the bra Ikuto unlocked her bra leting her breast come out. They were jumping up and down as Amu breathed.

"Duble D's huh?" Ikuto smirked.

Amu just looked away withou making a sound.

"If you won't say nothing then i guess i have to make you to.." He whispred taking one of her breast in his hand playing and rubbing it.

Amu barely could control her moans anymore. As the pleasure went throught her body.

He took the other breast and liked it which made Amu get wet and exited. Ikuto licked her nipples making small circles around them.

Amu couldn't stand anymore and let a moan escape her lips. Ikuto chuckled at the sound.

He put his mouth on her nipple and started to suck it hard while playing with the other one.

'Ah..' Amu moaned in pleasure. It made Ikuto get more confident and harden.

He left her breast and continued with the kisses down to her navel. He liked it seductively making her moan again.

Ikuto took off Amu's shorts reaveling a pair of blue pants with a big wet spot on them. He smirked satisfied.

He started to rubb the small wet place making it get bigger as Amu moaned more and more.

Soon Ikuto took the panties off revealing a very wet Amu, not like he couldn't see it through her wet panties.

"Beautifull" He said smirking

Amu blushed at his comment but didn't said a word.

Only a moan came from her mouth as he put a finger inside her making small circles.

"Ah..no..ah st-- ah.." She moaned

As he added fingers more moans of pleasure escaped her wet lips.

They shined in the moonlight as stars on the sky.

He continued his torture and stripped. Amu become more wet when his isx packs were revealed, a slight blush came across her face.

Ikuto smirked and continued to stare at the naked beauty in front of him, she was really shining, her plae soft skin now looked like diamonds.

Amu closed her legs and put a hand on her breasts and one in her area. She closed her eyes and tryied to relax or at least fall asleep.

She hoped that this way she could skip the next part that Ikuto was planing but she failed hard.

He looked at her and sat next to her in the bed.

"A little more and i'll be done" He whispered in her ear. Her eyes shut open.

Ikuto parte her legs in the give birth style and started to lick her clit. More juices came from Amu as he was licking her harder but she didn't came.

"I see you're hard to get huh?"

She looked away embarassed a slight blush covering her cheeks.

"Well i just wanna warn you that i am comming too soon too and..." He said

Ikuto leaned closer to her ear " I like it rough ya know?" He whispered

Amu's eyes widen and she stared at him. Ikuto smirked victoriously and continued to lick her clit.

"Ah..Nnnngh Sto-ah.." Amu moaned as his tongue went inside her.

After a few moments he stoped Amu looked at him with lust in her eyes.

He took his boxers off and made a sign for Amu to stay on her knees.

She did as he said and sat on her knees. Her eyes widen at the size he had.. The dildo was really a small sick in comparation with his..

"Suck" He orderd.

Amu remembered what she saw at the TV and decided to make him only with blow job.

She started to rub his cock up and down making him moan.

"Ah, fuck Amu.."

Amu put her tongue on his head and started to lick in circles, Ikuto was dazzed by the waves of pleasure.

After licking it she put it in her mouth going up and down.

Ikuto couldn't take it anymore, he pushed her head down for more and she did as he pleased.

Amu's cheeks started to hurt from the size he had and took it out from her mouth.

"I see you're hard to pleasure.." She said smirking.

"ah, so you finally started to talk huh?" He asked returning the smirk.

Amu parted her legs a bit to give him a nice view of her hairless pussy and started to lick him again.

This made Ikuto harden more soon he was full erect but to Amu's amazament, she barely could make him pre cum.

Ikuto smirked seeing her expresion.

"I guess it's my turn to have fun." He replied pushing her on the bed.

He sat on top of her his friend poking at her entrance.

He decided to tease her a bit and rubed her clit with his dick. She moaned.

"St-top.. Teasing.. AH Nnngh.."

"Begg" He whispered.

Her eyes widen, there was no way she would begg.

"In your dreams.." She said closing her eyes.

He smirked and kept teasing her.

"Stt-Ngaaah Nnn Ah Sto-Ngah"

"Begg" He repeated again.

"P-please..Ngah.." She whispered.

"Please what?"He asked

"St-op teasing-ah.." She begged.

"And why would i?" He asked teasing her more and more.

She didn't said nothing

"What do you want?" He asked again.

"Ngah..Y-you.." She whispered looking away

"Really? Where?" He asked

"Ii-ns-side ngah. me" She replied panting

"Okay then" He smirked and thrusted in her.

"Ahhhhh" She screamed in pleasure.

"Ngahh h-harder.." She begged.

"With pleasure." He replied and thrust in her full-lenght.

"Nahh.. Y-your so d-dee-p Ah"

"Fuck ,Amu you're so tight and hot there" He moaned.

"Faster please" She begged

He began to thrust faster but a idea came in his mind and he stoped.

"D-don't stop.." She whispered panting.

"Faster what?" He asked teasing her again.

"F-f-f..f-fuck me faster!Ngah" She screamed

"And why would i?" He asked smirking

"I-i i want you to -fuck my tight small pussy!" She screamed again.

"My pleasure" He replied and started to thrust in her.

"Ngah, nnn...Ahhhh!" She moaned in pleasure.

"D-don't stopp" She ordered and he started faster.

"Ahhhhh" Amu couldn't take it anymore it was too much for her.

He felt her walls tighten around his stick and he understood that she was ready to come.

Ikuto started to thrust faster and faster and she come.

"Aaaahhhhhh" Amu screamed as the orgasm came on her.

"My, my.. you came faster then i thought.." He said looking at his cock which was covered in her cum.

"I guess it's my turn now" He whispred and took her from the bed.

He put her next to the bed.

"On your fours" He ordered.

She did as he told and sat on her fours.

"Hurry i want you!" She pleaded.

"Where you want me? In your pussy or ass?" He asked

"In m-my ass" She said and he nodded.

He started slowly but then he speeded.

"Ngah! Ah..!!" She screamed.

He put one of his hands on her breasts and squized it.

"Aaaahhh" Amu moaned.

"L-look Amu. Ngahh Look how i am fucking you" He said pointing to a mirror.

She looked in the mirror how he was fucking her, entering in and out.

Amu could see how her juices slipped down his cock.

"Ngah Amu!!! I am gonna come!" He screamed and let his seeds get inside her ass.

They both collapsed on the floor panting hard.

Amu was tired and fell asleep on the hard floor. Ikuto looked at the beauty in front of him.

He carried her bridal style to the bed and let her layied next to her hugging her from behind.


End file.
